


Faithful Gigolo

by beautifullights



Series: Save an X-wing, Ride a Pilot [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hot Garden Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, sexual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/pseuds/beautifullights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no fine print on the label that said <em>may cause temporary insanity and insatiable lust.</em> Which surprised Poe, because shouldn’t that be a selling point? He shifts again, feeling the vibrator still inside him, stretching his rim, filling every place that needs to be filled. He would be happy to go insane with lust, right here, right now. </p><p>“I am going to get you back for this,” he mutters under his breath. “If it’s the last thing I do. But first, I’m going to come screaming, and so are you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Gigolo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



> Thanks to my ~~enabler~~ PATRON SAINT TuppingLiberty for prompting me just when I needed it. Her prompt was Finn and Poe and toys...
> 
>  **beautifullights1:** Hmmmmm...I like the way you think! What toys?  
>  **animalasaysrauer:** Okay I've always loved the idea of someone wearing something and the other discovering it - like a buttplug, or a small vibe - bonus points if they give the controller over to the other one.  
>  **beautifullights1:** ARE YOU SERIOUS  
>  we share the same brain  
> I literally just starting writing that because I was too impatient to wait for your response  
>  **animalasaysrauer:** hahahaha  
>  **beautifullights1:** this is nuts. ok, this is a good sign. i like. get ready to rumble.
> 
>  **beautifullights1:** dammit you made me stay up an hour past my bedtime  
>  **animalasaysrauer:** I regret nothing.  
>  **beautifullights1:** Well, good, because you shouldn't.
> 
> The author also regrets nothing. Enjoy, folks.

It seemed like a great idea at the time. It really did. Fun. Sexy. New. There was no fine print on the package label that said _may cause temporary insanity and insatiable lust._ Which surprised him because, shouldn’t that be a selling point? Also, a safety hazard? What if they’d decided he would wear this to work? Now _that_ would have been a risky endeavor.

Poe shifts again, trying to pay attention to the shovel in his hands and not the quiet hum of the vibrator inside him. It is—fortunately? unfortunately? both, really—attached to a locked leather belt that wraps too tightly around his waist for him just yank off. The plug has been humming off and on all morning, whenever his diabolical husband chooses to wreak havoc on his ability to focus.

Nope, this was definitely not a great idea—this was an _excellent_ idea. Focusing is highly overrated. He just might go insane if he doesn’t get to come, and _soon._

Squinting in the bright light of the mid-morning sun, Poe puts all of his pent-up sexual frustration into attacking the ground to dig a larger hole for the birch tree they’d decided to plant. “I am going to get you back for this,” he mutters under his breath. “If it’s the last thing I do. But first, I’m going to come screaming, and so are you.”

When the vibrator suddenly kicks up a notch, he jolts and curses. Maybe it’s time to take a moment to palm his crotch? Poe leans on the shovel, flushed with sweat, and rubs the length of his fly.

“Impatient, hmm?”

Poe whirls, trips over the long shovel, and just barely manages to catch himself before sliding down into the hole. “Fuck you,” he pants, grinning like a maniac.

“That good? Huh.” Finn steps closer, gleaming with sweat in the bright sunshine. “You looked you you were enjoying yourself, so I came out to play.”

“Please,” Poe pants. “Please. I am going to explode. Melt, right down into that hole, and humans aren’t good fertilizer, you know that—”

Finn grabs his husband and kisses him until his knees are shaking.

“Finn.” Poe’s voice rumbles low in his chest. “I—”

He grabs Finn’s elbows for balance when the vibrator kicks up to the highest setting. “Holy fucking fucking fuck,” Poe moans. “You. Fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Yeah?” Finn pretends to consider this. “Huh.” He takes a moment to look around their property, admiring yet again how lush and green their garden is this time of year. A thick screen of trees, in addition to several acres of rolling green-tufted hills, separates their property from their distant neighbors’.

This may or may not have been on purpose.

 _“Yes.”_ Poe’s breath comes short in his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by the vibrator’s insistent thrum. _“Now,_ Finn, or so help me—”

Finn throws back his head and laughs. “Now?” he asks, with a wicked smirk. He sinks to the warm grass, pulling Poe down on top of him. “You mean—”

Poe grinds against him, mad with lust. “I will _get_ you for this—”

“Please do.” Finn’s fingers make quick work of Poe’s t-shirt. Poe raises his arms to shrug it off his shoulders, then tugs Finn’s off. It may or may not have a grass stain on the back now. Finn may or may not deserve it.

Poe shifts his hips up to let Finn undo his fly and slide his shorts down and off. Finn _definitely_ deserves it, Poe thinks, as the motions tilt the vibrator right against his prostate for one glorious, blinding moment. Poe ducks his head against Finn’s chest, breathless, before he manages to relieve Finn of his shorts.

Finn’s fingers are warm and gentle on the belt. Snick-click, and it’s off, and unlinked from the plug, and tossed aside onto the grass. Finn reaches into the pocket of his discarded shorts to lower the vibrator’s hum back to a slightly more reasonable level and cups Poe’s ass. “Enjoyed yourself?” he asks, very innocent.

“You are going to drive me insane. Genuinely, absolutely, _insane_. I am insane here. Do you see how insane I am—”

Finn cuts his mouth off with a kiss. “Keep it in, or take it out?”

“Warning: if that stays in one more minute I am going to come,” Poe gasps. The pressure and motion inside him are glorious, perfect, _maddening_.

“I think you should suck me off first,” Finn muses. “How does that sound?”

“If I’d known I was marrying a lunatic—”

“You knew.” Finn beams at him. “You knew damn well.” He cups a hand behind Poe’s head and kisses him, long and sweet and slow.

Poe melts into the kiss, presses his forehead to Finn’s. “ _Love_ ,” he pants, but that’s all the coherence he can manage right now. He shifts again, feeling the vibrator still inside him, still stretching his rim, still filling every place that needs to be filled. He really doesn’t want it out yet. _Oh god,_ not yet, no, no, please. He would be happy to go insane with lust, right here, right now.

“Love you too,” Finn whispers. “So? Plan?”

Poe slides down Finn’s body in response. He can’t help grinding against the grass for a moment, desperate for friction, but he knows that if he keeps that up he’ll be done, and he is so not done with Finn yet. He has _plans_. Good plans. _Verrrry_ good plans.

Plans that begin, as all good plans do, with a slow lick up from root to head. Finn’s fingers settle in his hair, gentle and strong, as Poe teases over the slit with small, insistent darts of his tongue. He slides back down to Finn’s balls and mouths them gently, one by one, with just enough pressure to make Finn’s legs jerk beneath him. Lifts up again, sucks on the head, and then dives straight down for it, relaxing his throat to take Finn all the way down.

Finn groans, legs lifting up to wrap around the small of Poe’s back. His fingers tighten in Poe’s hair, just enough to make their presence known. “Poe,” he whispers. “Oh fuck. You—you—”

Poe hollows his cheeks and sucks just long enough to make Finn shout before he pops off. “I what?” he asks, with an innocent grin.

“ _YOU_ ,” Finn growls. His head drops back to the grass. “You—”

“Babe.” Poe’s grinning from ear to ear now. “Try holding this thing inside you all morning next time. Gives you an entirely new appreciation for slow pleasures. Taking your time. Being patient.”

“Poe Dameron, if you don’t—”

Cackling with glee, Poe lowers back onto Finn’s cock. The skin is soft beneath his tongue, silken and smooth, slick with precum. He spirals up around the shaft in one long lick, gulps, and swallows him back down. Finn’s breath is coming short in his chest—his balls tighten beneath Poe’s hand—

 _“Oh, fuck,"_ Finn gasps. “Poe—Poe—”

His back arches as he comes, hot and strong. Poe swallows the sudden rush of cum, swallows again, licks the last bitter, salty drops off Finn’s cock. Finn shudders beneath his mouth and moans something incoherent. His fingers tangle in Poe’s thick dark waves, keeping him pinned, safe, secure.

Spent, Poe drops his head to Finn’s thigh and gasps for air. He slides a hand up to Finn’s waist, strokes a long slow line down his torso, and cups his hand around the satisfying curve of Finn’s ass.  Closes his eyes for a moment and just _breathes_ —warm earth, cut grass, and the familiar, beloved scent of Finn’s skin. Moves his head just enough to feel Finn’s tight grasp on his hair, connecting their bodies, anchoring them together.

“Holy _fuck_ , Poe, _”_ Finn croaks at last. “They should patent _that._ Put it in a box and sell it. The Dameron Experience.” He lifts his head up to look down at his lover, lashes still lowered in satisfaction.

“What, you want me to blow every man across America?” Poe rasps. Mmm, there is nothing better than the burn in the back of his throat right now.

“Nah.” Finn tips his head back beneath the sun. “Why think so small? Across the _world,_ man. But only the mechanized, incomplete, facsimile version. I’ll still keep the real you for myself.”

“Huh.” Poe presses a soft kiss to Finn’s thigh. “Well. That’s good to know. I’d be a faithful gigolo, then.”

Finn cracks up at that. Sunlight arcs over the broad planes of his cheeks, gleams over the hard curve of his biceps. “That’s what we’ll call it. Patent the term. Faithful Gigolo. I like that.” He pats Poe’s shoulders. “Come here, you. Come here and let me love you properly, yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Poe agrees, and starts to crawl his way up Finn’s body.  

That, of course, is when the vibrator kicks back up to full strength.

“ _I will get you,”_ Poe croaks. “I will. I— _oh holy fucking fuck.”_ He has to stop for a moment and leans his head on Finn’s chest, completely overwhelmed with sensation.

“Fuck indeed,” Finn nods as he slips his hand back out of the pocket of his shorts, dangling the control between his fingertips. “That is what I plan to do. How’d you guess?”

“You are a dick,” Poe groans.

“Nope. Correction: I have a dick. I am not, myself, a dick. That, sir, is a horrible example of—”

“If you start talking about gender theory again, I will—” Poe loses his train of thought when Finn’s hand creeps down to his ass and starts tapping on the base of the vibrator. _“Oh holy fucking fuck,”_ he moans.

Finn carefully slides out from beneath Poe, kneels beside him, and nudges his side. “Up, love,” he murmurs.

Poe struggles onto his hands and knees, breath stuttering with each new shift of the toy. _“Fuck._ Oh, fuck. Finn, I—” His elbows tremble with each new pulse of the vibrator. Finn wraps one hand around Poe’s chest to keep him upright, taking as much of Poe’s weight as he can. Poe leans back into him, grateful for the support. Closes his eyes for a moment, just to _feel_ the hum reverberating deep inside him.

“How’s that?” Finn rubs small circles around Poe’s nipple, waiting for him to settle into the position.

“ _Fuck_.” Poe rocks back against Finn’s chest, desperate for—for— ”Incredible,” he pants. “Fucking incredible. Not sure I’ve ever been so hard in my life.”

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Finn murmurs. He settles his free hand over the base of the thrumming plug that fills his husband’s rim with such delicious tension and gently starts rocking it back and forth inside him. “So right. So _mine,_ Poe, you—”

Poe ducks his head with a choked-off moan as Finn rocks the vibrator against his prostate, sending an incandescent jolt straight down his cock.

“Yes,” Finn rasps. “Just like that.”

Gently, gently, gently, Finn starts to slide the plug out. When the tip of the vibrator brushes against his prostate again, the muscles in Poe’s back shift and strain with the effort of not coming on the spot. Finn slides the vibrator straight back in again, and out, and in—Poe closes his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed. Finn’s arm is warm and strong across his chest, holding him up. The other hand fucks him with the toy, stretching his rim with each thrust. Poe's balls are full between his legs, his cock dripping with precum. If he manages to last a full minute like this, after being teased all morning, it will be a true achievement for the books. 

“Come for me,” Finn whispers. “ _Come_ for me. You should see yourself, Poe, the sun on your skin, your hair, your ass swallowing up the plug like it was made to be filled, always be filled, you’re mine and I love you, I love you, come—”

Poe _shouts_ , tips his head back, bucks up beneath Finn’s grasp, and comes untouched, his body one glowing line of fire. Finn fucks him with the toy through his orgasm, bracing him as Poe's elbows give way completely. At last Poe groans beneath him, spent. Finn carefully slides the plug out, presses his hand over Poe’s rim to soothe the emptiness, lowers him onto his side—away from the newly anointed white spot in the grass—curls around him, and tucks his head into the back of Poe’s shoulder.

Poe trembles in his arms, still panting with the force of his orgasm. “Finn,” he rasps. He finds Finn’s hand where it drapes over his waist and presses it between both of his. “ _Oh, fuck._ ”

“Oh, yeah? Mmm.” Finn presses a loose kiss to the back of Poe’s neck. “Was good then, love?”

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” Poe repeats. “That,” he says, and runs out of words.

“Was?” Finn guesses.

“SofuckingincredibleyouhavenoideaohdearlordIthinkImayhaveseensomestars,” Poe mumbles into the grass.

“Ahhhh,” Finn nods sagely into Poe’s neck. “Well, then. Good to know. We may have to do this again someday, yeah?”

“Mmm,” Poe agrees. With a great, shaky breath, he turns over so he can see Finn’s face. “‘Meant to be filled,’ huh? I see how it is.”

“Good,” Finn yawns. “Because I meant it.”

“Huh.” Poe flings an arm over his eyes to block out the dancing sunspots. “Well.” He thinks this over for a moment. “Good. Because I like it.”

“Yeah?” Finn grins up at him.

“Yeah,” Poe agrees. “But you’re getting it next. Just so you get a taste of your own medicine.”

“Well.” Finn bites his lip, a gesture he definitely picked up from Poe. “Good. If it means more hot garden sex, I’m all for it.”

“Good.” Poe yawns and cuddles in closer. “As long as a hot garden nap comes first.”

“Definitely.” Finn presses a kiss to Poe’s forehead.

“Faithful Gigolo, huh?” Poe mumbles.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“We could get rich, you know.”

“What would we do with the money?”

Poe uncovers his face to grin at Finn, broad and lustful.

“Yeah,” Finn nods. “A very good idea. I’ll look into it.”

“After a hot garden nap.” Poe drops his arm back over his face and sighs, long and content.

“After a hot garden nap,” Finn agrees. He watches as Poe’s breathing evens out, slow and steady. Takes a moment just to admire the view, overwhelmed once again by a surge of gratitude for this incredible man, safe in his arms. A man who loves him, who lets Finn love him. And of course, who wrecks Finn during sex, and lets Finn return the favor. 

Dark hair in an unruly mess around Poe’s head. Nose curving out, stopping short in a snub. Lips arcing in a wonderfully kissable bow. Jawline, strong and sharp and shadowed with stubble. Deep crinkles framing his eyes, drawn in by sunshine and laughter.

Softest smile, just for him. Just for _them_ , for this garden, for this sunshine, for this day. For this hot garden nap after hot garden sex.

 _Really,_ Finn muses,  _what more can I possibly ask for?_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrits are love! Also, come say hi on [tumblr!](http://beautifullights1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
